


翻译-proceed to checkout (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Found Families, Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 他还感激另一件事——Shaw没死。虽然她一直把他当白痴看，但他对她却总硬不起心肠。Finch上周才给他讲了她还活着，但他肯定那些荷枪实弹的傻瓜一定不是自愿放她出来的，所以她估计是躲在什么地方休养。而且就现在看来，她还在与此同时忙着网购。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 3





	翻译-proceed to checkout (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [proceed to checkout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635242) by [madasaboxofcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasaboxofcats/pseuds/madasaboxofcats). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

Fusco一直对自己的观察力有相当的自信，他可不打算自谦，这可是干警探的必备素质（更别提他还干得不错）。

所以当一个装着单杠训练器（就一般装在门上的那种）的亚马逊包裹送到他桌上时，他没花多长时间就意识了到这是谁的。这肯定不是他的——他这辈子都没做过引体向上——而在他认识的人里，只有一个人会对这东西情有独钟。

听着，他没有乱拆别人包裹的喜好（他原来警院的一个朋友现在在联邦调查局，经常和他抱怨邮件诈骗的案子，就好像他真的有兴趣听似的），但那个包裹的收件人写得是“NYPD第八分局，Lionel Fusco警探”，所以他又怎么知道这东西不是他的？

他后来也问了她为什么不寄给那个Riley警探或者布谷钟小姐，他们都知道她住哪儿（因此会知道怎么把东西给她带过去，当然，如果她网购的目的不是收件的话就另当别论），她只耸耸肩，“因为……Lionel，玩儿你更有趣啊。”

他没问她为什么不直接寄到自己的地址，他不想知道答案。

但他或许又知道答案。因为上次见她的时候，她还在亲Root（没错，他观察力确实不错，但没有不错到可以料到这一出），然后搞了一次史诗大片般的英雄主义行为救了他们所有人。他很感激她，因为——不管怎么讲，活下来真是太好了，而且他下一周还得去看他儿子的冰球赛，所以……他真的很感激。

他还感激另一件事——Shaw没死。虽然她一直把他当白痴看，但他对她却总硬不起心肠。Finch上周才给他讲了她还活着，但他肯定那些荷枪实弹的傻瓜一定不是自愿放她出来的，所以她估计是躲在什么地方休养。

而且就现在看来，她还在与此同时忙着网购。

他把那个奇形怪状的什么杆从包裹里拿了出来，然后看到一张字条（就是那种你在‘礼品’栏上打钩亚马逊就会帮你免费添加的字条）落到了地上。他弯腰把它捡了起来。

_Lionel——把东西给Reese，给他讲如果不马上给我送过来，他一周都看不到Bear。还有，别乱拆别人的包裹，这违反了联邦法。_

“但包裹上有我的名字。”他低声抱怨。

Reese从他的桌子后抬起头。真见鬼，他整个假警察生涯里第一次在做文书工作，“有事吗Lionel？”

他把训练杆丢回了亚马逊的箱子里往他搭档的桌上一放，“Shaw的包裹。”

John立刻变得万分警觉，一副随时都要叫拆弹组进来的样子，估计以为这是坏人组给Shaw送来的炸弹什么的。（他记得Finch把他们叫‘Decima’？他还特地谷歌了，但他不明白一群搞技术的宅男怎么可能干倒Shaw，所以他觉得自己听错了。）

“谁送的？”

Fusco指着包裹上那个万分清楚的回执单， _亚马逊专送_ ，“亚马逊，Shaw买的，单杠训练器。”

Reese一定知道什么他不知道的事，因为他脸上担忧的表情立刻消失，换上一副奇奇怪怪的笑容。

“她前天弄坏了一个，差点把Finch吓出了氙气。”

Fusco笑了出来，“我真想看四眼当时的反应，给钱都行。”

Reese的微笑变成了坏笑，“你给Root讲，她一定录下来了。”

Reese拿了包裹，敲了敲耳机就走了。

那天晚一些的时候，当Fusco登上电脑给Lee买生日礼物时，他收到了一张来自于“铁血男人完美身材”的$69.99收据，以及亚马逊金牌会员的订阅信息。

\--

第二个包裹是FBI探员Augusta King给他的，还笑得十分开心，“Lionel，是我就绝不会乱拆。”

又是亚马逊寄来的，至少回执单是这么写的没错，而且Root说她来时就放在他桌上。但现在的Fusco不从事物表面乱下定论，这东西可能是亚马逊寄来的，可能是那群疯颠颠的坏人寄来的，也可能是Root带过来的（讲真，这他妈到底是什么破名字？他试着问过她的真名，但Shaw几乎就把枪管塞进了他嘴里）。啊谁他妈搞得清这两个女人每天在想些什么。

他尽力不让自己太过探究她们俩间那鬼知道是什么的关系，Shaw开心就好，但他真的不需要知道Root _具体_ 是怎么让Shaw开心的。而就他不小心听到的一段对话而言，还估计涉及到了刀还是什么的东西……讲真，他花了好长时间才把这段对话从脑子里剔掉，因为他百分之一百、百分之一万地不关心。

但“是我就绝不会乱拆”这句话怎可能让人忍心拒绝？

或许又是什么健身器材，或许是毛巾。他们上周一起跟踪市长儿子的时候Shaw就一直在抱怨毛巾，好像是说Finch的毛巾要么太软要么太长，人在里面都没法透气。

反正他是从没听人抱怨说毛巾太软，但话说回来，他也从没见过Shaw这样的人。

Shaw回来后他见过她三次。第一次时，她又苍白又瘦得吓人，合起来没说过六个词，全程几乎是Finch一个人在说话。如果他不认识她的话，他绝对会认为这人已经被那些坏人吸干了生命。

但她是Shaw，而他也从没见过谁能恢复得比Shaw还快。

所以他第二次见她的时候，就毫不吃惊地发现她已差不多恢复了正常。她吃了两个汉堡、她自己的薯条以及他的一半薯条，甚至都没等他转过身就光明正大地从他的盘子里拿东西。

第三次时，他不小心听到了那场关于刀还是其他什么的对话……好吧，他希望这件事从没发生。

所以，当他打开包裹发现里面是一个紫色的假阳具和一些带着环扣的皮带时，他立刻关上了箱子，并希望上天能剔除他过去三十秒的所有记忆。

他不是什么假正经的白莲花，但那是Shaw，而Shaw又可能算他半个姐妹什么的，所以他真的一点儿也不想知道这些东西。

他捡起扣上箱时落下去的字条，读完后他满脑子都是Shaw坏笑的样子。啊那个混蛋。

_Lionel，她都说了别看。_

\--

等他收到第三个包裹时，他已经知道发生了什么。

至少是知道了大概。噢他还得中途打断Finch的大段技术性讲解，讲真，他一点儿也不关心一个超级电脑要 _怎么_ 占领世界，他只关心这事已成现实而且大约会把他的生活搞得一团糟。

但……嘿，他至少知道发生什么了对吧。

他给自己拍了拍肩以示鼓励。他对他们的情报来源做过许多猜想，但“奇怪的电脑之类的东西”是他的第一猜想，所以……Fusco得一分。

他们那个废旧地铁站是挺酷的，但任何有脑子的人都能猜出密码是什么。他给Finch讲过记得改密码，但当他走到售卖机前输入314的时候门还是直接开了。他叹了口气。对于一群高智商而言，他们有时候还真挺蠢。

他弯腰提起了先前放在地上的泡沫篮子，小心翼翼地顺着入口往下走，以免把篮子摔在地上、或者自己一屁股摔下去、或者干脆两个灾难一齐上演。

这篮子里的东西对Shaw而言比什么都重要……等等，或许没有枪支那么重要，但Fusco也绝对不会让它有任何一点磕碰。他可担不起那个责任。

它是直接出现在他桌上的，而留下它的那个快递员一点儿也没尊重他桌上本来的那些报告。Fusco看到回执单上的地址后，便立刻放下手里的所有事，准备用最快的速度去把这个包裹送去地铁站。他和Reese抱怨过，但他只咕哝了句“你知道Shaw这人就这样”便继续忙手里那些和NYPD绝对没关系的工作。

Fusco从没听说过奥马哈牛排，也从没想过要从什么地方订购牛排。他是个普通人，普通人会去超市买日常用品。但就他来看（好吧，他还是拆开看了，虽然说好奇心害死猫，但——啊包裹上有他的名字呢，所以他有权看。而且……不管怎样都不会比上次糟吧？），这家牛排确实棒得没说，所以他愿意豁出命来确保这个包裹能即时到达Shaw手里。

好吧，豁出命可能是夸张了一点儿，但管他呢。她救过他的儿子，所以他大约会欠她一辈子。他的队长可能会在他回来后吼他一顿，说什么午休超过了规定时间，但谁在乎呢？那可是Shaw，所以这一切都算不了什么。

（但她从没有提过，没有同他想的那样每天把这事架在他头顶要挟，更未说过“Lionel你再带一盒那什么过来，噢还有，你记得我是怎么救了你孩子吗？”之类的话，或许救了一个孩子本身便代表了什么，即便对于Shaw这样脑回路和常人不同的人也一样。）

尽管成了Shaw的私人快递员这事儿确实有些烦，但不管怎样，他很高兴Shaw没死，非常高兴。


End file.
